Seven Songs
by Berry-Lolita
Summary: Seven songs. Seven lovely men. And one pure-hearted maiden.
1. Chapter 1

**song #1: fly me to the moon**

"_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing forevermore"_

_"You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_"

He tapped his fingers lightly, his thinly sealed lips emitting a low humming noise as his head bopped to the beat.

Ren had always been a fan of Frank Sinatra, even as a child. He loved the loose, carefree feeling of jazz and swing that took up most of his songs.

The lyrics were free and nonchalant, similar to Ren's own character, and yet contained so much passion in each line. Not to mention the crisp, smooth voice Sinatra was gifted with. It accented the melody that seemed to flow in steady beats.

As an upcoming idol, Ren desired to emulate Sinatra's talent and incorporate it into his own music.

...Yet something lacked.

He grew frustrated, desperately searching for that certain "thing" that would make his songs great. Just like Sinatra. But what was it?

"Jingūji-san? Jingūji-san, are you all right?"

A sweet voice brought him from his trance. Ren opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of a girl he long admired. "Little Lamb..." His agape jaw closed, and his lips curled into a smirk. "Forgive me for not hearing you. I was caught up in such a sweet song that I didn't hear your lovely voice calling to me."

The girl smiled cordially. "Not at all," she answered back with a light giggle. "I didn't mean to disturb you from..." She blinked, noticing the MP3 player in Ren's hand. "You were listening to a song?"

"Why yes." Ren sat up in the couch he was previously slouching in. "Frank Sinatra, to be exact. He's a favorite of mine." He removed one of his earbuds and placed it in her ear. "Care to listen?"

She simply nodded as he turned up the volume and restarted the song. The girl closed her eyes, introduced by a set of light drumming. Then the strike of a piano and the smooth, crisp voice entered her ear. The smile returned to her face as she, too, found herself bopping her head to the beat.

When the song finished, she handed him his earbud. "That was a wonderful song! I loved everything about it!"

"As do I," said Ren. "Though I can't seem to imitate his work." He turned to show her the piles of papers filled with rejected lyrics and melodies. "It's been quite a challenge for me. I can't create the same passion into my lyrics like Sinatra could."

The girl's eyes sparkled with determination. "Don't give up, Jingūji-san! I know you can come up with a wonderful song and lyrics that are just as great! I may not know anything about jazz, but I know you have the passion like Sinatra—maybe even more than he did!"

Ren almost gasped from hearing such encouraging words. His cheeks dusted a light pink from delight; it seemed her words lit a small spark in his heart. "I'm pleased to hear you believe in me, Little Lamb. I'll keep working at my song. And—" He took hold of her hand and planted a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. Then he winked. "—you'll be the first to hear it."

He saw her blush in response, and her cheery smile grew even brighter. "Of course! I look forward to it! Good luck to you!" She bowed and took her leave, and Ren's eyes watched her with a newfound admiration. He chuckled to himself, putting the earbuds back into his ears.

_Perhaps I've found what I've lacked all along._


	2. Chapter 2

**song #2: happy synthesizer**

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

The sequence repeated constantly in Syo's head—the jumps, the turns, the swings and slides. He had to make sure they were all in perfect sync with the song playing in the background.

He had to get it right. He didn't want to disappoint her.

For one of his weekly assignments he had to create his own dance routine that matched the beat of a chosen song. Syo had a hard time picking a song, so his childhood friend, Natsuki, chose a song for him. Syo thought it was perfect for him to work with. The only problem lied the lyrics.

When he first listened to the song the day after he got the assignment, he liked the upbeat and fast-paced tune, but he abhorred the lyrics.

"These are way too girly!" Syo yelled at Natsuki. "It's all about love! I can't use this song! It's not manly enough!"

Natsuki simply smiled. "I think it matches you perfectly, Syo-chan. Even the lyrics. They reminded me most of you. I'm sure you'll grow to like it after a while."

Even after arguing his opinion on the song's lack of "manliness," Syo found himself backed up in a corner. He grumbled as he left the classroom, his fists shoved in his pockets.

_Tch. Yeah right. Like hell I'll really love such a girly song._

He walked out into the school courtyard and sat down at one of the benches. Putting in his earbuds in his ears, he listened to the song Natsuki had downloaded for him, his frown deepened in mild disgust. His brain already started looking for possible alternative songs to use. There was no way he was gonna work with it.

"Ah! Syo-kun!"

That voice. His heart skipped slightly when he turned his head. A red-haired female approached Syo, greeting him with a kind smile. Syo returned her smile and a friendly wave. "Hey, Nanami! What's up?"

"I just got out of class," she said. "I was on my way to lunch, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

As much as Syo wanted to join her, he forced himself to decline. "Can't. I gotta work on an assignment the teacher gave me. It's a dance routine of my own creation, so I gotta do some research."

The girl blinked curiously. "Do you already have a song you're going to work with?"

Running a hand through his short, blond hair, Syo frowned a bit. "Somewhat... Natsuki was the one who really chose for me, though I dunno if I'm really gonna work with it."

"Do you mind if I listen to it?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

Syo handed her one of his earbuds and allowed her to listen. She shifted slightly to keep the earbud from stretching, and Syo found himself blushing from the close proximities. He watched her as a smile returned to her lips and grew bigger with each second.

"So?" Syo asked with a light chuckle. "What d'you think?"

"I like it!" she answered. "I don't think it's impossible for you to work with this one, Syo-kun. It's not girly at all." She tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "I think it could be taken in different context, so it doesn't have to be all about romantic love. Perhaps it could be the love dedicated to your fans. That makes it a little easier, right?"

He ran a hand through his hair again. "I guess you may be right," he said and stood up again. "I'll give it a go and see how it works! Thanks, Nanami!" He hurried towards the dance studio as she waved back at him.

Hesitation still pulled at Syo's doubts, but he decided to give the song a go.

For his sake and for hers as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**song #3: i'm your angel**

Soft piano music filled the empty room and echoed through the hallways. Masato's fingers glided along the keys with graceful poise, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sounds he made.

Despite the beautiful melody he created, the song didn't satisfy him. Normally, he would feel better after an hour or two of playing, but this time, he felt nothing.

Masato felt depressed. Something tugged on his heart that kept rearing its ugly head, and he couldn't shake the feeling.

It had to do with his idol work. It constantly interfered with his piano practice, the only thing that brought him peace of mind.

For the past month, he ran around the city doing all kinds of assignments-variety shows, minor acting jobs, and small-town gigs. He never had time for himself.

And his songs suffered from it. None of the ones he wrote didn't meet his qualifications. They lacked the tenderness and love he would incorporate, like he did for his previous songs.

But this time, the depression sucked out his energy and the same tenderness he searched for. He wondered if it would stay.

A knock on the door stirred Masato's thoughts. He let out a dull, "Come in," not even bothering to look up from the piano.

"Is everything all right, Hijirikawa-san?" called a placid voice. A young girl walked into the room. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

Masato recognized the voice quite well; it had been so long since he heard it. He turned his head slowly to greet the voice's owner with a simple, "Nanami-san... I'm fine." He turned back to the piano, avoiding her gaze. "I've just been tied up with work. Have you been well?

"More or less," she answered. "I've been swamped with work as well." She slowly approached him, noticing the piles of crumpled papers on the floor. "Are you working on a new song?"

"I am." Masato sighed, "I don't have any inspiration to write one, though. Because I've been working so much, I don't have much creativity right. I believe I'm in a rut."

The girl's eyes softened in concern. "I'm sorry to hear that, Hijirikawa-san." She tilted her head slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Touched by her compassion, Masato shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I think I'll manage." He sighed once more and attempted to compose a new song. It sounded right, at first, until the frustration set in. "Damn, I can't think of anything."

"Perhaps you could listen to other songs to give you inspiration?" he heard her suggest. "That usually helps me when I'm feeling down." She reached into the purse on her shoulder and placed an CD in Masato's hand. "This singer is really good. I especially loved the ninth song. See if you can find some material."

Masato studied the CD cover with curiosity. "Céline Dion..." He nodded at the girl with a small smile. "I'll try it out. Thank you, Nanami-san."

* * *

In his room, Masato listened to the CD's songs one by one. The ninth one, like in the girl's case, stuck out to him the most.

A little modern for his tastes, he liked the cool melody and the gentle lyrics. The image of the girl entered his mind, and his heart gradually warmed up.

_I guess I can see her as my angel as well._


	4. Chapter 4

**song #4: hey! say!**

Lying comfortably in his bedroom, Otoya rested his head on his pillow. A light, dreamy sigh left his lips, and he felt butterflies fluttering wildly in his chest. His mind fixated itself on a certain redheaded female, one he had been smitten with for quite some time.

Earlier in the day, Otoya and said female enjoyed each other's company one Sunday afternoon. They strolled across the crowded, just talking and laughing casually about various topics. Most of it had to do with their work, for their principal had them running all over the city for their careers.

Otoya couldn't stop thinking about how much time he currently had with his crush. It felt kind of like a date, which only made him blush more than ever. His palms sweated profusely, and his feet almost tripped several times.

The walk through the town remained silent, and Otoya knew he had to break the silence. He bit his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "H-Hey, Nanami... Is there anything you'd like to—"

"Ittoki-kun! Look over there!" She gently tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the music store across from them. "How about we check it out? There's a CD that I'd like to buy."

Otoya nodded after a dumbfounded pause. "Sure. I don't mind."

He followed behind her, trying his best not to chuckle at the cheerful giggles that occasionally escaped her lips. He loved seeing her happy, even if he wasn't the cause.

As they walked into the music store, Otoya's crimson eyes scanned the tapes, cassettes, CDs, and DVDs sorted in shelves and on tables. He picked up a CD of a boy band and examined the songs on the back cover curiously.

"Hey! Say! 7..." He read the band name out loud and blinked. "I've never heard of them before." He shrugged and walked over to a music player to give it a listen.

He scrolled randomly through the song list and picked one. The soft piano music echoed through the headphones as he put them on, but not too long after, an upbeat, cheery tune caught him off-guard. Otoya continued to listen as the lyrics flowed into his mind; he even found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

The girl could see Otoya enjoying himself and walked up to him just as he removed his headphones. "Did you find anything good?"

"Nanami, I just heard this great song by this band!" Otoya answered cheerfully. He took the headphones and put them on her ears. "You should listen to it, too!"

She quietly listened closely to the beat, also bopping hear head cutely to the tune. She giggled at Otoya, amused at his beaming expression. "It reminds me of you a lot, Ittoki-kun!" she told him. "It's very warm and yet so cheerful and full and spirit. I can even imagine you being the one singing it!"

At that moment, Otoya felt his heart soar from her words. "Really? You think that I could see something this good?"

Once again, he heard her giggle. "Of course! You've made such wonderful songs in the past, Ittoki-kun. I know you'll be able to do it again. I believe in you one-hundred percent!"

Those words echoed in Otoya's mind, even after he returned to his dorm. The song was even stuck in his head, and he found himself humming it constantly.

He finally sat up with newfound determination and reached for his notebook.

_I feel so much energy from just listening to that song._ His eyes softened when he remembered her words. He blushed, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach once again. _This new song... I'll dedicate it to her._


	5. Chapter 5

**song #5: love love shine**

Natsuki grinned as he skipped down the hallway with a spring in his step. He held a small basket of cookies, excited to share them with his friends. However, he didn't seem to notice that the cookies had more of a burnt charcoal appearance. As he skipped outside the school doors, Natsuki spotted his childhood friend, Syo, sitting with their redheaded classmate on one of the benches; Natsuki had a particular fondness for her.

"Haru-chan! Syo-chan!" Natsuki called. "I made some cookies for you to try!"

Syo grimaced in disgust when he saw the black pile of burnt cookies. "I'll pass."

"Don't be shy, Syo-chan!" Natsuki insisted, pulling out what looked like a cookie and holding it out to him. "Try one! You'll love it! I promise~"

"I said no!"

Despite his efforts to refuse, Syo found himself trying to wrestle out of Natsuki's grip but to no avail, mainly because of their huge height difference. Natsuki kept pushing until he successfully popped the unknown substance into Syo's mouth. The shorter male recoiled, holding his throat as he gagged.

"What the hell did you _put_ in those cookies?"

Natsuki laughed in amusement, oblivious to Syo's reaction. "Wow! You really like it, don't you, Syo-chan?" He took out another blob as he inched closer. "Have another one~"

"Aren't you listening to me—" Syo's face turned blue from the horrendous taste, almost choking it down. "Seriously? That's nasty!" He saw Natsuki trying to feed him again as he started pushing his hand away. "Get that crap away from me!"

Amidst the chaos, the girl found a tiny cookie piece within the basket of charcoal. She picked it up and placed in her mouth, her lips curling into a smile. "This is really good, Shinomiya-san!"

"Really?" Natsuki chirped, dropping Syo to the ground. "You think they're good?"

She nodded. "Yes! I think you're improving a lot, Shinomiya-san. Please keep up the good work! I'd love to try your cookies again someday!"

The tall, blond male smiled as his cheeks tinted pink. He jumped to hug her tightly against his chest. "Thanks, Haru-chan! I'll do my best to make more yummy cookies for both you and Syo-chan~!"

"No!" Syo screamed, his throat sore from upchucking the last "cookie" he ate. "There's no way I'm eating more!"


	6. Chapter 6

**song #6: lonely no more**

_Can't this day get any worse?_

Tokiya frowned to himself. He hadn't gotten an inkling of rest since the start of his new work schedule. Studio work for his new album, photo shoots, magazine interviews, mini concerts, and a big concert for Christmas. Being a popular idol had its perks...and its headaches. His manager wouldn't stop booking gigs, no matter how much Tokiya protested. He barely had time to go to school!

On his way to a photo shoot, Tokiya found himself staring out the window with a dissatisfied frown. He missed his friends and wondered what they were doing.

Then he thought of her.

Tokiya's heart began to ache, wishing he could be with her at that moment.

_I wonder... What's she doing right about now?_

The taxi stopped at the studio, and Tokiya peeled out of his seat, following his manager inside. His mind was focused on that one girl, even as the staff dressed him. His heart ached once more, and he gritted his teeth.

He missed her. More than anything.

Even in this studio with such a large group tending to his every whim, he felt lonely. He hadn't felt so lonely, even before he met her.

Her smile brightened his days. Her kind words encouraged him. Her sweet, klutzy personality...brought life into his otherwise boring routine.

"Okay! Let's finish this shoot in one hour! One hour!"

Directed to the front of the camera, Tokiya posed as instructed, though his mind focused on other things. He remembered when he talked to her just a week before his busy schedule interfered.

They had met in the hallway, and she dropped a pair of tickets on the ground. Tickets to one of his upcoming concert. Tokiya picked them up before handing them to her.

"So you're coming?"

She looked up from her books, taking the slips of paper from his hand. "Y-Yes," she answered shyly. That smile he grew to love appeared as she squealed in delight, "I can't wait to go! I'm taking Tomo-chan with me, so we can see it together!"

Tokiya slid his hands in his pockets. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's just work to me."

"Don't say that, Ichinose-san!" she protested. "You're a wonderful singer, and you work hard to make people happy!" Her eyes shone with admiration. "Your songs inspired me and made me happy! Whenever I hear you sing, I feel encouraged to do more! So please don't pass it off as just 'work!' Especially when so many people love you for it!"

Her words pierced his soul, more than before. They always confused him, but over time, he gradually began to understand the real depth of her admiration.

Now he missed those kind words. He didn't know when he would be able to hear them again. The distance between them only seemed to grow from all the times he remained absent from school; he wondered if she even thought or worried about him the way he did with her.

Biting his lip, he held back a tear as his eyes focused on the camera lens. His heart ached once more from loneliness. Such unbearable loneliness.

_His heart ached...for her._


	7. Chapter 7

**song #7: what makes you beautiful**

Perched in a tree, Cecil spotted her talking with the teacher. He could hear the sounds of praise, which only embarrassed the girl more and more.

"Haru-chan, I don't understand why you don't take more pride in yourself and your work!" said the teacher. "You compose such beautiful songs, and you're cute on top of it!"

"R-Really, Sensei." The girl answered with a bright blush, looking down at her feet. "I'm not all that...great."

Cecil watched her with deep, dreamy eyes. He observed her movements, her expressions, even watched her lips move as she stuttered and spoke. He loved everything about her. He began to wonder why she didn't love herself. Cecil couldn't understand why.

He saw so much to love about her.

After the teacher disappeared, Cecil jumped from the tree and startled the girl in front of him. She squeaked and whipped her head. "Cecil-san! Wh-Where did you come from?"

"From that tree up there," he answered with a light laugh. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the teacher." His eyes softened as he gently took her hand. "I don't understand. Why don't you believe the compliments she gave you?"

She blushed again, feeling her heart almost pop in her chest. "I...I just don't think I'm that great of a person. I think...Sensei may be exaggerating a little—"

"That's not true!" Cecil leaned closer. "Everyone else can see your talent, even me! I don't understand why you don't see it!"

He could see her look of surprise from his outburst, taken back by his passionate words. "Cecil-san... I didn't know you...thought this way about me."

Cecil sighed a bit, gently squeezing her hand. "I've always thought this way." He, too, found himself blushing lightly from the way her eyes peered into his. "I love..." His embarrassment intensified as he spoke, "I love everything about your songs. I want to stay beside you and keep singing your songs. More than anything in the world."

Watching her blush again set his heart on fire. She averted his gaze and stared at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her uniform skirt. "I-I..."

He squeezed her hand once more, forcing her head to lift. Cecil's gaze grew serious as he stared down at her. Then he smiled gently, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Everything about you is beautiful, Haruka. Don't forget that."

She froze in her spot, unable to react. His words echoed in her mind as a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you so much, Cecil-san."


End file.
